Faustus (boss)
Enemies article |image=BO2-SD-Faustus Argue.png |caption=Faustus in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} In Blood Omen 2, Faustus is encountered in a boss battle The Boss fight takes place in the bottom level of the industrial complex at the end of Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den. Faustus: "The first of the enemy vampires Kain will meet, Faustus can be found in the Smuggler's Den." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. When Kain entered Faustus' Boss chamber, the door locked behind him and Faustus revealed himself, pacing around the balcony at the top of the chamber. After a short conversation, Faustus: "Well, well, our Lord was correct. You are alive. Do you remember me, Kain, who served you so well?"//'Kain(V/O):' "It was Faustus. One of the legionnaires of my army of vampires. An indifferent soldier, but now, a traitor to our race."//'Kain:' "Faustus. It's true, then. I hardly believed it. Vampires have turned against their own kind."//'Faustus:' "What is our kind? In serving the Sarafan, I have protection, I have power. And who better to hunt down a vampire than a more powerful vampire? History is written by the winners, Kain. That is my kind."//'Kain:' "How many of us have been destroyed by the Sarafan? How many have been brought to their deaths by you?"//'Faustus:' "I care not for those destined to die. I don't weep for them, and I won't weep for you."//'Kain:' "Look around you, Faustus. Does your victory seem so assured now?"//'Faustus:' "A fleeting setback. Our Lord knows of your presence. He beat you before, and he will bury you now."//'Kain:' "But you will never know how it ends, Faustus, for I will bury you first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Faustus dropped down into the chamber below with Kain to begin the battle. "Faustus is the first of many old friends who become foes. He's doing the bidding of his master, The Sarafan Lord, trying to prevent you from reaching the tunnel.You must survive a three-stage battle in order to defeat him" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 22. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Like many of the Boss Battles in Blood Omen 2, Faustus' Boss Battle takes place over three phases: Phase One A regular combat battle with Faustus in the 'Fan Room'. Faustus used regular enemy combat techniques, including a red unblockable roundhouse kick attack and a yellow power attack, in addition to an extended five hit combination(usually followed by red or yellow moves). Useful techniques to use included blocking Faustus' attacks (to fill the Rage Bar) and dodging the following red attacks. This enabled Kain to build up and utilise the Fury Dark Gift against Faustus. After three Fury strikes. Faustus jumped up to the balcony and retreated through a tunnel in the ceiling to the 'Furnace Room'. The door to this room is then unlocked for Kain to follow "Boss Strategies: Faustus" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 3. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . Phase Two Kain follows Faustus into the 'Furnace Room', where Faustus distanced himself from Kain by hiding on top of one of the rooms furnaces and throwing small 'firebomb' style explosives at Kain. As Kain approached, Faustus simply Jumped across to the top of another furnace. Kain was able to use the furnaces against Faustus, using the smoke produced by the furnaces to hide his approach in Mist Form and allowing him to sneak up to the furnace that Faustus was standing on and activate it, severely burning Faustus. After being burnt three times, Faustus commanded (possibly a Human confederate) to open the roof, allowing the smoke to escape and dispersing his ability to use Mist. Faustus retreated to the roof girders. Phase Three Faustus jumped up to the ceiling, (though sound effects imply he is using the chains dangling from the ceiling, he can actually be seen walking on the roof girders above them) and begins quickly moving around them occasionally dropping down to lauch a red (unblockable) 'flying kick' attack to catch Kain off-guard. Faustus however, 'telegraphs' this move by taunting Kain just before he performs it, allowing Kain to dodge or use jumping to avoid being hit. When Faustus landed from the flying kick after missing Kain, he was knocked off-balance, allowing Kain to attack the Vampire with regular combinations. Once hit, Faustus would jump back up to the roof girders and repeat the process. Once damaged enough, he would again attempt to jump to the roof girders, but this time his Dark Gift Jump inexplicably fails, dropping him heavily in the center of the room, where Kain is able to 'absorb his veins' and gain the Dark Gift Jump for himself "Kain will approach and suck the life-blood from his former legionnaire, thus absorbing Faustus' unique vampire ability: Jump" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 23. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . Walkthrough Notes Faustus' Boss Battle can be finished incredibly quickly by those with Bonus mode or the Control Station; in addition to being able to use the Rage Bar constantly, Kain can use stronger Dark Gifts on Faustus - the use of Berserk will move the fight to the next phase, Immolate will finish Faustus entirely . See also *Faustus * Faustus at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). Gallery BO2-SD-Faustus Balcony.png|Faustus observing Kain from a balcony (pre phase1) BO2-SD-Faustus-Phase 2.png|Faustus moving on to phase 2 BO2-SD-Faustus Firebomb.png|Faustus atop a furnace in phase 2 (firebombing) BO2-Faustus-Boss-FurnaceBurn.PNG|Faustus being burnt by an activated Furnace BO2-Faustus-Boss-JumpFail.PNG|Faustus' final Jump Dark Gift fails BO2-Faustus-Boss-DarkGiftGain.PNG|Kain absorbs Faustus' Jump Dark Gift References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Bosses Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 bosses Category:Blood Omen 2